¿Más?
by Monoko-chan
Summary: Esta es la historia real de Gorillaz, aunque modificada. En éste capítulo narro cómo fue qué Stuart pierde ambos ojos y lo que pasará en el segundo juicio de Murdoc.


**Capítulo 3.**

**¿Más?**

Hacía frío esa mañana, era invierno, aunque estaba a punto de terminar. Finales de febrero, había pasado un año y varios meses desde que conoció a Murdoc, y Stuart temblaba de frío en el sillón, aún dormido, envuelto en su única frazada y la mandíbula temblándole, con la nariz roja y fría. Había botellas de bebidas alcohólicas por todas partes y olía mal, ya no nevaba y el hielo comenzaba a derretirse.

La luz empezó a filtrarse lentamente por la enorme ventana de la sala y acariciaron suavemente el rostro de Stuart quien, poco a poco, dejaba de temblar. Entonces despertó. Sus ojos miraron la fría nieve que aún quedaba en la ventana, y se talló los ojos. Se sentó y se envolvió más en la frazada, bostezando y con las piernas aun temblando con, y se puso de pie contemplando la vista a la ciudad, dejando rastro de calor cada exhalaba.

Escuchó una puerta rechinar y pensó «Murdoc…» con un suspiro, inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo con los ojos poco cerrados, sonando ya los gruñidos de Murdoc al levantarse. Supo que entró al baño al escuchar un portazo al fondo del pasillo, y se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a la cocina. Abrió la alacena y sacó el café, sin separarse de la frazada. Giró la tapa del frasco y la puso a un lado, echándolo en la cafetera y dejando caer un buen chorro de agua.

Se sentó en su mesa con basura de comida instantánea sobre ella, y puso el codo recargando su cabeza en la muñeca, contemplando débil y pensativo el café salir de la cafetera.

-¿Qué hay para desayunar, chico? –rompió la tranquilidad de ese momento Murdoc, quien llegó subiéndose el cierre del pantalón.

-Café –dijo Stuart sin más.

Murdoc se sentó en frente se él, bostezando, y Stuart pudo percibir su putrefacto aliento, y cambió su expresión. Sacudió la cabeza y se levantó de la silla dirigiéndose a sacar tazas limpias, y sirvió el café. Ninguno de los dos tomaba azúcar, y desayunaron, porque debían ir al servicio de Murdoc.

‡

Limpiaban las ventanas, Stuart estaba concentrado en lo que hacía, lo cual le llevó a recordar la vez que su ojo había quedado así, y le dirigió una mirada confusa a Murdoc. Cuando lo miró, Murdoc estaba tan ocupado batallando para escurrir el trapo de limpieza, y Stuart negó con la cabeza como si le hubiese llegado una mala idea a la cabeza, hasta que fue más tarde y el sol estaba más alto.

-¡Aaaaaah! –casi gritó Murdoc, mientras se estiraba los brazos. –Ya tengo hambre, ¿vas por algo?

-¿Eh? –Se volvió Stuart inmediatamente. –Eh… Si quieres –dijo por lo bajo dejando su trapo de limpieza a un lado, caminando hacia donde Murdoc estaba.

Murdoc buscó en sus bolsillos algo de dinero y las llaves del automóvil, mientras Stuart se paró en frente suyo y le extendió la mano para recibir el dinero y las llaves. En cambio, Murdoc fue poniendo moneda por moneda, con forme las encontraba en sus bolsillos, en la mano de Stuart, y billetes del valor más bajo, y luego le dio las llaves y lo miró.

-Para lo que te alcance, y ve rápido, chico –dijo volviéndose a su trabajo.

Stuart asintió con la cabeza y subió al automóvil, tratando de acomodarse el cinturón de seguridad. Pero pasó caminando un grupo de chicas, las cuales llamaron la atención de Murdoc, y las miró con una sonrisa. Ellas igual lo miraban, y a Murdoc se le vino una mala idea a la cabeza, quería quedar bien ante ellas.

Se puso de pie, irónico, y caminó hacia el automóvil, abriendo la puerta del piloto entre un par de poses.

-Chico, pásate al otro lado –susurró discretamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Para qué? –preguntó Stuart confuso.

-Solo hazlo… -pudo decir Murdoc por lo bajo, empezando a subir al automóvil, empujando a Stuart.

Stuart no tuvo de otra más que pasarse de lado del copiloto, hasta que miró a las chicas paradas sin dejar de mirar a Murdoc, entonces comprendió un poco la situación y miró asustado a Murdoc.

-¿No estarás pensando en…? –comenzó a hablar.

-Sólo calla y sostente –dijo Murdoc burlona e irónicamente.

Era claro que quería sorprenderlas. Stuart miró asustado hacia enfrente y en un movimiento desesperado trató de tomar el cinturón, pero fue muy tarde. Entonces Murdoc avanzó tan rápido como pudo, y Stuart dejó salir un grito de horror, y Murdoc pasó la lengua por sus labios sonrientes acelerando cada vez más.

Stuart cerró los ojos, no quería ver, pero volvió a abrirlos. Murdoc frenó violentamente haciendo que el automóvil hiciera un giro de 360°, y parecía ir bien, hasta que sonaron varios vidrios romperse, y Murdoc se cubrió con el brazo, evitando que le cayeran trozos encima.

Cuando bajó el brazo para mirar, el parabrisas ya estaba destrozado, y Stuart no estaba a su lado. Entonces pensó en lo peor y bajo rápidamente para ver en donde estaba. Miró su automóvil de frente y descubrió que se había roto desde el lado del copiloto, entonces se llevó las manos a la cabeza como si admitiera que hizo algo mal.

Se giró a todas partes, buscando a Stuart, y lo miró contra la acera. Corrió para ver si podía ayudarle, pero Stuart solo pudo mirarlo llevándose difícilmente la mano a la cabeza, y quiso hablar, pero simplemente dejó de moverse.

‡

Stuart abrió los ojos, y se veía nuevamente en un hospital. Entró el hombre de la bata blanca de la vez anterior, y lo miró inconforme. Comenzó a anotar cosas en su hoja de papel, mientras Stuart trataba de entrar en conciencia y poder preguntarle algo a ese hombre.

-Vaya que tiene mala suerte, hijo –dijo mientras anotaba cosas.

Stuart miró a todas partes, aún confuso. Y se llevó las manos a la cabeza ya que le dolía, y sintió vendas alrededor de su cabeza. Se giró hacia el hombre de la bata blanca, y por fin pudo hablar.

-¿Qué me ha pasado? –Pudo hablar en un tono de voz muy bajo.

-Has salido volando del parabrisas del automóvil de… ¿Murdoc? Ese hombre –dijo volviéndose a Stuart. –Estás bien, has despertado de una parálisis. Pasaron seis días, ya pensábamos en desconectarte.

-Murdoc… No tiene límites –dijo angustiado.

-Supongo que lo que te voy a decir será un poco pesado. Algo te ha sucedido en el rostro, y no es muy agradable en sí… Pero bueno –comenzó a hablar. –Espero no te lo tomes mal.

Y el hombre de la bata blanca volvió a pasarle el espejo.

‡

Otra vez sentado en una fría y larga banca de madera, esta vez no estaba cerca de la puerta de entrada. Esperaba que le abrieran la puerta del salón que estaba en frente suyo, y el silencio que había era mucho, lo único que sonaba eran las manecillas del reloj de pared que estaba hasta el final del pasillo. En esos momentos a Stuart le dolía mucho la cabeza y tomó dos pastillas, queriendo tocar su teclado en ese momento, hasta que por fin le abrieron la puerta.

El personal de seguridad que la había abierto la perta, le señaló que podía pasar y Stuart sonrió, pero cuando lo miró a los ojos éste los abrió como plato al mirar a Stuart. Sus dos ojos ahora eran completamente negros y más grandes y redondos, ni siquiera se distinguía su pupila, y ya no tenía sus dos dientes de enfrente. Stuart bajó la mirada y entró, pero sintió que ese hombre no dejaba de mirarlo boquiabierto, y respiro hondo. «No me gusta que me miren así, deje de mirarme así», pensó.

Se sentó en un sitio que llamaba la atención para todas las personas que estaban en ese juicio presente, y dos personales de seguridad traían a Murdoc, y lo pusieron en frente del juez, haciendo que lo mirara.

-¿Otra vez por aquí, señor Niccals? –preguntó el juez, seriamente.

Y Murdoc comenzó a reír burlona y orgullosamente, como la primera vez. Entonces Stuart cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo, inhalando y exhalando una sola vez con un tono de inconformidad, como diciendo "ya qué, aquí viene de nuevo".


End file.
